


is it normal to have like 20 s/o's or...

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Love Confessions, Lowercase, M/M, Oblivious, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Polyamory, im literally so bad at writing stuff with more than five characters at a time, sorry if i missed a few hermits or if some dont have much dialogue..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: xisuma was a pretty nice guy, he liked to think.maybe he was /too/ nice, though...especially considering that literally all of his fellow hermits were apparently in love with him.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Everyone/Xisuma, Xisuma/Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 254





	is it normal to have like 20 s/o's or...

\---

the sun was particularly bright today, xisuma thought to himself, eyes squinted as he flipped his visor up.

there was a slight, warm breeze that sifted throughout the air, a few strands of long grass moving with the wind. the sky was a delicate, clear blue, and a few stray clouds were scattered across it.

rubbing at his eyes swiftly, xisuma clipped his helmet's visor back into place, which was painted to match the stripes of a bee.

his yellow suit proved to be much too warm for this biome- he figured maybe he could stop by the ice biome later today to make some sort of make-shift cooler in his base.

he was about to do so, in fact, when a strange sight befell him.

were- was that... everyone, like _every hermit_ flying towards him?

some where catching rides on another's back (given they were light enough), and others hung onto someone's arms.

blinking slowly, xisuma inhaled slowly, reaching for his communicator just in case they'd all come to tell him of some bug they'd encountered.

except... as they got closer, xisuma noticed most of them were carrying things like flowers or chocolates.

what... what was going on?

stepping back a few paces, xisuma watched in- _well, he didn't know whether to be in awe or to be horrified, if he was honest-_ and slowly witnessed a small impromptu gathering of all the hermits- specifically, and strangely, around him.

a few were missing, of course, but those were the ones who seemed to always be busy doing other things.

"erm..." xisuma started, for once grateful that his helmet masked his expression. "what's... going on? is- is there, like, a bug or something that needs fixing, or-"

"shishwammy, shh... we all have something important to say," keralis hummed with his usual, calming voice, placing a single finger against where xisuma's mouth would be _._ "and don't worry, vere's nothing wrong with the server!" he grinned, clasping his hands together.

"i-i," xisuma stuttered, blinking in confusion. "okay?"

all of the hermits grew strangely quiet after that, the nervous tension practically visible in the air.

grian, however, seemed to be the one to break the ice, and he stepped forward, holding a bouquet of poppies.

"e-ex-ey-" grian began, before coughing. "no, y'know what- xisuma."

"oh?" xisuma exclaimed, eyebrows raised. "this must be serious, if you're not mispronouncing my name!" he joked, smiling.

"eh-hehe, yeah, i-it kind of is," grian chuckled, face flushing. "anyway! xisuma! we, i, uh- kind of, um... like you?"

xisuma paused, and tilted his head in confusion. all this nervousness and weird hermit gatherings for that?

"i... like you too? you're a great friend, grian, of course i like you!" he grinned, hoping to ease the tension that heaved in the air.

"n... no, xisuma, like..." grian sighed, fidgeting with his hands. "like- _like_ you."

"...yes? i like you a lot too??" xisuma replied nervously, suddenly feeling very out of place. was he saying something wrong?

nearly half of the hermits bit back a sigh or groan.

"oh my- _xisuma,_ i mean like you _romantically_!" grian huffed, exasperated.

oh.

 _oh_.

xisuma felt his face flush with heat, his eyes widening in surprise.

that probably explains a lot.

"y-you mean, you-" xisuma stuttered, suddenly finding it very difficult to speak. "w-wh- why are you _confessing_ in front of literally everyone on the server?!" he squeaked, hyper-aware of everyone's eyes on him.

"oh, that's 'cuz everyone likes you," grian grinned, as if he had said something completely ordinary.

"...what?" xisuma murmured, trying to keep his breathing at a normal pace as his heart beat faster and faster by the second.

"yeah, we all like you... like, like uh, romantically.. and stuff," cleo butted in, raising a hand nervously.

he was going to pass out. he was _going to pass out._

"yeah, i love you lots, 'suma!" bdubs exlaimed, grinning brightly.

"oh, me too!" keralis followed.

"it's hard _not_ to be charmed by you, if i'm honest," doc hummed, offering a toothy grin.

"yeah, you're always so nice to everyone, always helpin' out and stuff..." false added with a sheepish smile.

xisuma always thought his first death on the server would be pretty normal.

maybe being killed by a zombie while afk, maybe fall damage...

it appears that he would instead die of a heart attack.

"you- you know, you're always helpin' me out with, with like, deals, or just my redstone projects in general," mumbo laughed quietly, scratching the back of his head.

"'course we love you!" iskall grinned brightly.

"although i find myself entangled in journeys across the server, you seem to know my own self like the back of your hand, and have thus captured my heart," joe hummed thoughtfully with a smile.

"we go way-back-when, xisuma!" etho laughed. "guess you've just grown on me a bit too much."

the rest of the hermits soon started exclaiming their own confessions and declarations of love, and all the while, xisuma stayed silent.

he felt his heart rising to his throat, felt it beating out of his chest, and his face was _definitely getting too hot for his helmet_.

"oh- oh! but, but don't feel, like, inclined to accept everyone's um, confessions?" mumbo added nervously, quieting everyone else down. "like, we just figured, we'd do it all at once, but if you only really reciprocate one of our feelin's, or even none at all! that's fine, that's totally fine!"

"s-so, um... what d'you say?" biffa asked nervously, shuffling on his feet.

xisuma took a deep breath.

he reached his hands upwards, towards the clasps of his helmet, and he unlocked its hinges.

the hermits' eyes all widened, most of them flushing a gently hue of pink or red.

raising his helmet off his head, xisuma held it in his hands tightly as he stared at the ground silently- his was beetroot red, mouth slightly agape.

the oxygen tube he wore around his nose still connected to his helmet, and took a large breath of air.

"i say..." xisuma began, voice strangely raw and clear. "that my face has never gotten that hot before." he laughed, hands shaking.

a few hermits laughed quietly. the others stared on with interest in what he would say.

"um..." xisuma began, thinking out his answer as thoroughly as possible. "that's... a lot, to take in."

his heart beat wildly in his chest; he desperately tried to calm it down, tried to breath evenly...

the more he thought about it, the more he realized the way he thought about his fellow hermits sometimes wasn't exactly _non-romantic_. the more he realized how much he wanted to say _yes, sure, let's all date, all of us._

could he really afford to though? would it get in the way of his admin responsibilities? would it affect his usual schedule- likely not, but still, what if it did?

"what if"... "would it"... his head was starting to feel cramped.

"i think..." xisuma began, choosing his words carefully. "that it was very irresponsible of you all to just- just _dump_ that on me, without warning, and expect an answer straight away."

most of the hermits tensed up, wearing guilty expressions. the others looked down at the ground, pulling a face.

xisuma brought his hand up, stopping them from saying anything else.

"but... i also think," he added, slowly. gosh, his face was getting _strangely warm_ again. "that... um, i would not mind... giving it a try? i can't exactly, uh, be 100% sure yet, but i _do_ , i mean- i do enjoy spending time with you all a little bit _more_ than what would be considered platonic."

their eyes all filled with hope- grins made their way onto everyone's faces.

"so... yeah, okay," xisuma coughed, cheeks burning a warm pink. "okay."

its safe to say his heart burst out of his chest the minute he was bombarded with a giant hug pile. there was laughter, giddy, overjoyed _laughter_ shared, occasional kisses on the cheek or hand or forehead, and complaints from a certain someone who wasn't able to reach him.

it was doc. doc was the one not able to reach him.

...xisuma made a mental note to give him some extra company later.

at some point, xisuma was forced to put his helmet back on, but that didn't stop the hermits from showing their affection, and the night was spent in pillow forts and hot cocoa, with long, loving, and close conversations between them all.

the moon was high in the sky.

grian and doc were curled up on top of him, hugging onto each other as well. wels, biffa, doc, and cleo were entangled on either side of him.

his head was resting on iskall's chest. python and ren were curled around iskall, and keralis and bdubs were cuddled with each other, close to xisuma as they could be.

tango, impulse, and zedaph were laying a few feet away from xisuma, yet still were close enough to murmur quiet "i love you"'s into his ear.

mumbo, who was only half-asleep, was also laying on iskall's chest, though from the opposite direction. his hand absentmindedly curling through xisuma's hair, careful not to mess with his oxygen tube.

joe, cub, scar, jevin, stress, false, the rest of them all slept around the giant cuddle-pile atop xisuma, claiming not to mind at all.

of course, xisuma could tell they very much did mind, but he promised them they could all cuddle together the night after.

it was... strange.

it was strange to feel so _loved_.

never in xisuma's life had anyone ever told him _"i'm glad i'm able to be with you right now"_ like scar had, no one had ever whispered to him quietly that he's _"the most beautiful person on the planet"_ like biffa had told him.

he wondered, idly, if he deserved such kindness from his fellow hermits- from his partners, his now significant others.

he glanced over to iskall, who was staring at him with a tired, barely open eye and a small grin.

xisuma smiled back. he reached his hand over to grasp onto his hand, and let his eyes shut slowly.

he had never felt so _loved_ before.

...it was so _wonderful_.

\---


End file.
